


Tease

by Aidymun



Category: White Collar
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidymun/pseuds/Aidymun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gives Neal and Peter a green light.  Peter is now waiting for Neal to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

It was only a matter of time until Neal caved. Peter knew this, knew this like he knew Neal. It was inevitable really, especially after the horrifically embarrassing dinner out with Elizabeth and Neal last week. The one where his wonderful, beautiful, insane wife had smiled at him and then cut her eyes towards Neal.

"You could kiss him you know. I'm not going to be upset. Well, unless you two never let me watch or participate." And while he was still staring at her in shock, because he'd thought that his feelings for Neal had been better hidden than that, that he'd been imagining the looks from Neal.  
Neal had simply smiled that smile of his, the real one that was just a touch lopsided, and patted Elizabeth’s hand. And then opened his mouth to say that damning sentence.

"Why thank you Elizabeth, but we both know Peter and that I will have make the first move."

And that had been that. He didn't deserve either of them. Definitely not Elizabeth anyways, putting up with not only him over the years, but welcoming Neal into their lives as well. Caffrey.... was brilliant, talented and easy on the eyes, but he was also a huge pain in the ass.

Especially since that dinner. Not by acting out, oh no. But Neal was up to something. Every suit this week was just slightly different, clinging to Neal’s frame even more than usual, and the pants he was wearing to day /had/ to have been sewn on him. And he was more than reasonably certain that Neal wasn’t wearing any underwear. ....not that he had been staring or anything, he was trained to notice details.

The sound of his door opening broke his train of thought, and glancing up he saw Neal step in and close the door behind him.

"Door closed and the blinds down? You are either working on something important or trying to take a nap." Neal said with a grin. "But I had something important I wanted to tell you, so the privacy works."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. Clearly it wasn't something for their current insurance fraud case; Neal's hands were empty of paperwork.

"Well, what is it?" He finally prompted, finding himself mildly alarmed as Neal's face and posture changed, expression and body language going from relaxed to almost predatory.

"It's been driving me crazy." Neal murmured, eyes dark as he drew closer to Peter, crossing the office to stand in front of Peter's chair. One elegant, long fingered hand curled around the arm of the chair a Neal leaned in, lips slightly parted.

Peter's eyes widened as Neal placed his free hand on his chest, leaning in further until they were eye level.

"Peter...." Neal purred, fingers trailing down the other man's tie as he leaned in even closer.

Desperately torn, Peter could only stare at Neal’s' lips, so close to his own. In his office, at work? Only Neal, honestly. He was just leaning forward, anticipation making his heart start to pound.

"...you have had lint all over your tie all day." Neal finished, pulling away with the offending fuzz between two of his fingers. "Your tie is bad enough without fuzz on it. Oh, and we've almost cracked the case, we are just waiting for some paperwork to come back, just wanted to keep you in the loop." With a positively evil smile and a wave, Neal strutted to the door, leaving Peter leaning forward in his chair, still expecting a kiss.


End file.
